The keyboard for a portable computer such as a notebook computer is typically located on the upper surface of the base unit of the computer. In most cases, the upper surface of the base unit is flat, resulting in a keyboard that is horizontally oriented. For many users, a horizontally oriented keyboard does not present a comfortable typing position. Generally, most users prefer a keyboard which is tilted so that the rear of the keyboard is higher than the front. As a result, most portable computers provide some kind of legs at the rear of the computer which a user can manipulate to tilt the computer at an angle to make typing on the keyboard more comfortable.